


What are you looking at?

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: She doesn’t realize it. She doesn’t realize that you’ve been watching her all night.





	What are you looking at?

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a short and sweet one!

She doesn’t realize it. She doesn’t realize that you’ve been watching her all night.

You’re not afraid to admit that this whole thing is maybe just a bit creepy, but Lena looks so beautiful. You think she always looks beautiful, but somehow tonight, it’s hard to look away. Something about the way her hair frames the delicate features of her face before falling in waves over her shoulders. She’s wearing black yoga pants tonight and fluffy baby blue socks. The sleeves of her college sweater are rolled to mid forearm and her glasses are placed on top of her head. Kara decided on twister because, _we always play board games; we should switch it up a bit_.

Lena wanted to be the game master and you got eliminated early. Everyone was surprised when you didn’t try to push the fault on someone else or complain about your loss, knowing how competitive you are. You can’t admit that you got distracted when Lena stretched her arms up and her pullover raised to reveal a thin sliver of pale skin.

The reaction was immediate. Your right and left hands were crossed on different colours of the mat, and you slipped, falling on your chin. You blamed it on sweaty hands and took your hoodie off saying it got hot. You grab the glass of wine you left on the kitchen counter and plop down on the couch on Lena’s right side. She looks over at you with a smirk and a, _you’ve lost your touch, Director_.

All you can do is shrug in answer while you sip at your wine. She has pushed all her hair to the left side of her head, and you can openly stare at her jawline from your place next to her. How have you never noticed how adorable Lena sits on a couch? Both her legs are tucked underneath her, and she watches her friends on the ground with the Twister board in one hand as her other hand fidgets with her gold earring.

Then it happens. Lena announces that Winn must place his left hand on yellow. He is yelling at Kara to get out of his way because there is only one yellow spot left on the mat in the furthest corner from him. Kara is yelling back that he should have thought about having longer arms if he wanted to beat her at Twister. Everyone is laughing hysterically, but you only have eyes for the woman sitting to your left.

She’s thrown her head back in laughter, her glasses falling on the couch behind her. Her eyes are closed making the laugh lines around them more prominent and now all her raven hair is flowing behind her. The tendons in her neck are straining against her skin and her single dimple has come out to play.

You consider yourself extremely lucky to be able to witness this side of the powerful CEO and all these details you notice just makes you want to kiss her. You want to kiss her hair line, her laugh lines, her tendons, her dimple, but also the dip in her throat, the side of her nose, the corner of her mouth, the hollow of her cheekbone. For now, though, you push those invasive thoughts to the back of your head to join your laughing group.

As the laughter dies down, James helps Sam to clean up the Twister mat while Kara and Winn enter the kitchen to take out the cookies they baked, and Lucy goes to the washroom. It’s just the two of you left in the living room.

Lena lifts her glass of wine from the coffee table and you wonder how she can make such a simple gesture look so elegant. She pats the top of her head for her glasses. Then, realizing that they aren’t there, she turns around to see them on the couch behind her. She places them on the bridge of her nose then turns to you.

“What are you looking at?” She smiles at you brightly and you forget to answer her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I'm usually not great at description, but I really wanted to challenge myself with minimal dialogue and just a lot of details. I usually love it when creators put effort in painting a nice scene for their readers to immerse themselves so I wanted to try and offer that. Let me know how I did even though it’s probably terrible!


End file.
